


Pas forcément la meilleure des idées qui soit…

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Beaches, Centième Nuit du FoF, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Martine - Freeform, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, crack!fic, i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: Une journée comme les autres à Storybrooke… Enfin, à la plage. SwanQueen, Swan-Mills family, & présence d'un OC enfant. Situé dans aucune saison, et bien évidemment, n'est pas canon. Hookfire mentionné (j'aime beaucoup trop ce ship.) Crack!fic ? Je crois…





	Pas forcément la meilleure des idées qui soit…

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Martine à la plage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND'A : Ce texte non plus n'a aucun sens, donc désolé.

Martine détestait aller à la plage.

 

De façon viscérale.

 

Le sable, le soleil, la mer, l'eau salée…

 

Elle en avait une parfaite horreur.

 

Bon, faut dire aussi que, la première fois qu'elle y était allée, il y avait eu une attaque de la Fée Noire, qui avait essayé de la noyer, avant que ses deux supers mamans ne la mettent hors d'état de nuire.

 

Détail.

 

Donc, depuis ce moment là, le fait est que cela ne l'emballait pas forcément d'y aller à nouveau.

 

Mais ses deux mères, ainsi que son demi-frère, Henry, avaient fini par enfin la convaincre, donc elle s'y rendit, bon gré mal gré, aperçut Killian et Neal qui passaient par là aujourd'hui également, ensemble, et se demanda si elle pourrait y échapper.

 

Ben en fait, non.

 

Elle grommela, bougonnant qu'elle n'aimait pas la plage, mais rien à faire, elle dût y aller, ses deux mères riant en voyant cette petite fille de dix ans être au moins aussi têtue qu'elles deux.

 

Mais elles ne céderaient pas.

 

Après quelques heures, Martine dût se rendre à l'évidence.

 

En fait, la plage, c'était sympa.


End file.
